


去他妈的礼仪

by Mrtentacle



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrtentacle/pseuds/Mrtentacle
Summary: Mr.0在任务即将结束的时候遇到了一点“小意外”。





	去他妈的礼仪

**Author's Note:**

> •我贼喜欢我的标题不接受反驳（捂脸）  
> •社长可适合Kingsman风格了！鹰叔也好适合！！（大声BB）
> 
> ·AU，特工/特工设定
> 
> 警告：药物/自慰/道具play

“一群杂碎。”  
男人随手整理着袖口并不存在的褶皱——棕色白细纹西服的双排扣还服服帖帖地呆在原位，尽职尽责地收住他的袖子。他还调整了丝绸领带的位置，好让它别那么紧地勒着领口，毕竟即使他的白衬衫质地柔软也难免不适。  
他推黑框眼镜的动作格外优雅，不过嘴里的话语就不那么令人舒服了。  
他也懒得踢开挡在去到门口的一堆尸体，那会弄脏他出任务前才擦过的牛津鞋，因此他选择从容不迫地从空隙间走了过去。  
地上的一具“尸体”突然动了动，满脸是血的雇佣兵突然用尽全身力气将一把锋利的匕首掷向靠近大门的男人。  
匕首划伤了Crocodile的左脸：在他急转身用手杖射杀袭击自己的手下败将的时候，大概颧骨偏下的位置留下一道的伤口，他掏出手帕擦掉流下的血。  
——  
“先生，请问您的名字。”  
“Henry Morgan*.”他丢出一堆假证件和钞票。  
“啊，好的，这是您的房卡，电梯请……”  
没等对方说完话男人即刻跌跌撞撞地往电梯的方向走，消失在一个拐角处。  
他健美的身材和得体的穿着看上去并不像一个毒瘾发作的瘾君子，只是他显得十分急切，面色潮红大汗淋漓。  
“该死的。”Crocodile半靠着电梯凸出的扶手扯掉自己的领带，“啊，该死的！”  
恐怕是没见过的新药，发作的很慢，但是越来越猛。  
他几乎是摔上房门的。  
“操。”  
Crocodile说的话总是和他的装束、动作形成鲜明的对比。  
他倒在床上，一只手往下在自己已经明显被撑起一个弧度的裆部狠狠揉了一把，疼痛和快感逼得他仰头发出一声压抑的尖叫。  
这不对。  
Crocodile蹬掉皮鞋蜷缩起身体，他掏出手机拨了一个号码，三次按错了数字。  
“喂，现在给你一个机会。”他把打通的电话扔在耳边的枕头上。  
“哈？”  
“给我过来，操我，来不来，呃……随你！”  
Doflamingo猛地站起来，差点扔了电话，对面粗重的喘息和呻吟对他来说都无法抗拒，更不用说光明正大的邀请。  
“你在哪？”一只手伸向心口揉皱了衣服，嘴角的弧度逐渐扩大。  
得到地点和房号的一瞬间Doflamingo就踩下了油门。  
“你他妈等着，不把你操进床垫老子就不姓唐吉诃德。”  
Crocodile知道自己等不了多久，甚至说他一分钟都等不下去，西服上衣还完好地穿在身上，但裤子已经被远远扔到一边的地上，他毫无技巧地撸动自己挺立的阴茎，甚至用修剪整齐的指甲戳弄顶端淌水的小口，疼痛加上快感才让他下腹的热度得以稍稍缓解。  
“呃、啊哈！”  
白色的浊液沾了满手，发泄过后可怕的空虚感再度袭击了Crocodile，显然这点还满足不了他。  
Doflamingo那个家伙太慢了。他一手把床单绞得乱七八糟。  
混蛋。  
他颤抖着拉开床头柜——看起来这间房间的设施格外齐全。  
Doflamingo没有门卡，但作为一个特工这并不碍什么事，他以极快的速度闪入房间，入眼的景象几乎让他瞬间失去了一个特工引以为傲的自制力。  
那个除了在对上自己和敌人的时候，各方面都绅士极了的男人跪在床上，暴露在空气中的皮肤布满汗水，梳理整齐的头发已经散开，他大概被情欲烧糊了脑袋。  
同时他用手握着一根粉红色的假阳具在操自己。  
他最后一次把那根东西送进自己身体里的时候有明显的战栗，看来那一下戳中了他的敏感点，他仰起头拉长了脖子，露出光洁而脆弱的颈部。不管耳朵还是脸都染着一层色情的红。  
但Doflamingo看着这副景象突然来了兴致。  
“想要吗？求我，你这混蛋。”他走过去掐住Crocodile的下巴迫使他抬起头直视自己。  
“去你的。”Crocodile决不让自己处于下风，即使他想要对方操进自己的身体想得要死，“那我宁可用假阳具。”  
“呋呋呋！那可不如真家伙来的爽！”  
“没试过我怎么知道？啊啊啊！”  
Doflamingo握着Crocodile的手再次狠狠地抽插起来，他没说过Crocodile充满情欲的沙哑叫声性感得要命。  
当然这也将永远是他专属的秘密。  
“那就让你试试吧，Mr.0，平常都是你操别人的吗？”他故意压低了声音。  
“我……可不会像你一样随便约炮……混小子、嗯！”年长的特工发出一声略显无力的低吟，他在Doflamingo似乎无止尽的抽送中软了双腿，对方变换角度熟练地寻找着他的敏感点，并且恶劣地将假阳具整根抽出再插入。  
Crocodile伸出手环抱着Doflamingo的脖子不怕死地挑衅：“小兔崽子、呃、你是不举了吗？”  
接着三根手指代替了假阳具捅入他湿热的后穴大幅度地搅动，还假装不经意间顶到他的前列腺，Crocodile一只手抓住他的衣领难以忍耐地小幅度扭腰。不过Doflamingo没有这样做太久，他的自制力还没好到那种程度。  
“啊……啊啊！”  
妈的，这家伙的尺寸也太可怕了。Crocodile闭紧了眼睛，Doflamingo火热的性器官缓慢而坚定地侵入他的身体，好像会把他整个人都融化。他的双腿失去了全部力气，他倒在对方身上任凭侮辱侵犯。  
全部进入之后Crocodile很轻地叹息一声，像是终于结束了一场酷刑。  
“离结束还早啊，Mr.0。”Doflamingo说话里都带着笑音。  
“别废话、唔！”他捂住自己的嘴，还拉到了散落到嘴角的头发，一丝尖叫从指缝间泄出。  
太狠了。  
Doflamingo一手格外温柔地扳过Crocodile的头，后者金色的双眼蒙着一层水雾，眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在鼻梁上，他咬紧右半部分的嘴唇，躲避着Doflamingo打量自己的目光，分明已经因为身下的凶狠的顶弄而欲仙欲死还要强行压抑自己即将陷入疯狂的神情。  
但Doflamingo很满意这样的表情，他抬手摘掉对方的眼镜同他接吻，轻得仿佛对待一个完美瓷人偶，下身的动作却截然相反，几乎整个抽出只剩头部在里面再换着角度插入，让身上的人的身体一阵紧绷和战栗，他能感受到对方不断稍稍放松就又绞紧的内里。  
“别这么安静嘛，Mr.0。”他在吮吸对方颈部的皮肤的间隙说，“叫，为我叫。”  
Crocodile觉得自己的神智越来越模糊，如同喝醉了酒，他完全认为自己是在听另外一个人哭喘，其实那些声音都来自他口中。他不断吐出破碎的音节，只能勉强组合出一些“慢点”、“给我更多”之类三级片里常常出现的台词以及一点不绅士无意义的脏话。  
Doflamingo当然不止满足于死死卡住Crocodile的腰干他，他一边让对方分开双腿贴紧自己的身体，一次比一次更加深入地顶弄，每次都狠狠碾过前列腺，一边隔着材质绝佳的西装揉捏起他饱满的胸肌。  
“你他妈、嗯！弄坏就完蛋了！啊……”“呼……呋呋呋，死到临头还在关心你的西装？”  
说着Doflamingo还是选择小心翼翼地解开对方胸前的扣子，他可惹不起这位王牌，不过他发泄不满似的在Crocodile的左胸留下了一个出血的牙印，右边的乳头在捻弄之下逐渐充血挺立在空气中。  
疼痛让Crocodile稍微清醒过来，他在心里骂Doflamingo不仅狠而且时间还长，对方已经摸清了他的敏感点在变着法子折磨自己，他都能清晰地感受到埋在自己身体里撞击的阴茎的热度和形状，让他像个妓女一样瘫在对方怀里浪叫。  
他高高翘起的阴茎前端正在不断淌出透明的液体。  
怎么还不射，混蛋……在即将释放边缘的Crocodile迷迷糊糊地想着。  
Doflamingo恶劣地笑笑，堵住了身上的人阴茎前端的小口。  
“啊啊啊！操你的！”Crocodile立刻骂出了声，“让我射！呜……”  
“不要急，Mr.0。”Doflamingo轻轻咬上Crocodile的嘴唇，他喜欢他嘴唇的触感。  
“操你的混小子！唔嗯！”  
Doflamingo掐着Crocodile的腰猝不及防地将他压进柔软的床里，Crocodile发出一声难耐又无力地尖叫。Doflamingo抬起对方的一条腿，抽插了几十下射在了他的身体里，当然他也松开手让Crocodile释放了，年长的特工乏力地向上挺腰，接着整个人瘫倒在床上喘气。  
“怎么样，还不错？”  
“你还要继续努力。”  
他发出沙哑的笑声，笑声中透着一丝未消的情欲。  
第二天清晨。  
可恶，还是不知道这个混蛋的真名。  
Doflamingo坐在大床上把玩着对方留下的戒指，有些懊恼地理了理凌乱的头发。  
=END=

*：  
1.这个名字取自社长的角色原型XD


End file.
